


Fresh start

by frankenjoly



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Maybe it's a dumb thing but it's my dumb thing. Also the idea of Maya getting her own style after leaving the order sounded amazing to me. Also, song references, always song references.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fresh start

“Freedom, na na na na, freedom…”

Maya hummed to herself, alone in her room, finally without any risk of interruption after twenty-seven years of life. She was the master of herself and was making her way to Pandora to learn more about sirens and… damn.

Damn.

It. Was. Awesome.

Alone in the room where she was going to stay the night before continuing her journey, humming and singing to a song that was blasting through the speakers of Maya’s ECHO device… that was life. Her own life. Finally. Fucking finally. No expectations to fulfil, no monks telling her what to do, no Sophis calling her ‘child’ in that condescending way. No more lies, no more restrictions, no more being trapped at the abbey with only the books to keep her company.

Okay, maybe she was going to miss those books, but that was why she had taken her favourites with her. And of course, she was planning to get more. But now, the siren’s mind was focused in another thing entirely.

_... ‘Cause victory is all you need, so cultivate and plant the seed, count to ten, just count to ten…_

She had found a pair of scissors and was holding them with one hand, while examining her own her in front of the mirror. It had taken years of waiting and arguing for the monks to accept she wasn’t going to shave her head anymore… and that only had lead to them making her wear it very long and combed in complicated hairstyles that fitted the ‘ethereal goddess’ facade. 

Needless to say, Maya was tired of it, and now was her chance to actually had the haircut she wanted. It was more than just a haircut, a step closer to live her damn life, one of the steps that had started when she refused to take the whole ‘goddess’ thing anymore and fled from the abbey after putting a bullet in Sophis’ head.

_For one more hit and one last score…_

The scissors got closer to her hair, and she started the task, still humming to the music with a smile on her face. A smile that grew more and more wider as she continued. It was her first time, and she looked like a little kid who cut her own hair as a mischief. It wasn’t her main reason, but she couldn’t help to think it would spite the monks anyway… and maybe it was one of the reasons she was doing it. But just one of the reasons. Maya’s biggest motivation was precisely that she just wanted, had she finished? Not really.

After cleaning up the recently-dyed-blue-hair-strands-mess she had made in the process, Maya took the scissors again, her attention now on all her clothes she had taken from Athenas, most of them being combat suits, pants and jackets… apart from the basics like underwear, socks, shoes and stuff. Some of the tunics and dresses the monks had made her wear were not terrible and maybe (just maybe) she would miss them with time, but there weren’t the kind of things she would wear on a daily basis, and definitely not in Pandora. If it wasn’t practical, she had left it behind.

She separated the bodysuits, and started cutting again, getting rid of all their left sleeves. They tend to end up kind of burning with the use of her powers, sooner or later, so it wasn’t like she was going to miss them. Well, weather could get cold, but that was why she had the jackets, which sleeves usually took more to break or burn.

Maybe for someone else all the process would look kind of childish, more appropriate for a rebel teenager than a twenty-seven year old woman. But come on, she had missed all her childhood and teenage years thanks to the fucking Impending Storm. So, for Maya it was important, and actually didn’t give a damn about whoever dared to say something about her looks.

Not like anyone was going to recognize her in Pandora, anyway. As a siren? Undoubtedly. But as the one Athenas siren who had went off planet after putting a bullet in one of the monk’s head? No damn chance.

Once she had fully finished that too, and taken aside the discarded sleeves, the next step was obviously trying them on. She chose a bright yellow suit and dark blue pants, and even put boots on to see the whole effect.d to, not having to respond to anyone about her looks now.

_Don’t be a casualty, cut the cord!_

Humming made way to whistling, still along to the tune, and the whistle became an admirative one when she finished. Hair about her shoulders’ length in the front, that became shorter at the sides and ended up so short it looked kind of spiky at the back, it was completely different to everything she had ever worn.

And to her, the only one who had a vote in the matter, it looked cool as hell. So, after looking at herself again for several minutes and from several angles, the verdict was:

AWESOME.

She finally liked her looks, but there was just one thing missing, a tiny detail. After a few more minutes of thinking, Maya pulled the left side of her pants down, exposing some of her tattooed hip. 

Yeah. Perfect.

Ready to actually show as herself on Pandora and… okay, it may or may not look a bit strange. But come on, she was a siren, she wasn’t ‘normal’, so why making an effort trying looking like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Song references, always song references.
> 
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEzJTK9BC7M](url)


End file.
